Team Seven meets the Titans
by Preci LV
Summary: The Teen Titans get blasted into Naruto's world and asks Team Seven how to get back.
1. Chapter 1

All of Jump City was saved once again by our favorite teenage superheroes, the Teen Titans. The Teen Titans were made up of five powerful teenagers: Dick Grayson AKA Robin (the leader of the Titans and former sidekick of Batman), Vic Stone AKA Cyborg (a half-robot/half-human who got into a freak accident, leaving him with many replaced robotic parts), Rachel Roth AKA Raven ( a half-demon with incredible powers from the planet of Azarath who wanted to be good and protect the Earth along with defeating her demon father in the process), Garfield Logan AKA Beastboy ( a green vegan teenager who could turn into any animal imaginable), and Koriand'r AKA Starfire ( an alien princess from the planet of Tamaran). They just succeeded in defeating Cinderblock from robbing the Downtown Bank. They all high-five and decided to go out for pizza. They ate happily while BB and Cy argue about video games. Raven grew angry with them and used her powers to make their mouths disappear. Robin glared at her and commanded her to fix their mouths. She shrugs her shoulders and snaps her fingers, making their mouths come back. Warning Robin that he's made a mistake in making her give them their mouths back, she shrugs and rolls her eyes, which was a signature thing for Raven since she was the snarky and sarcastic one in the group. Starfire was eating her pizza with mustard, which she loved when she first came here. The boys looked at her with disgust while Cyborg nudged Robin, hinting that he likes her even after all that she does was weird. He sighs and tells Cy to back off. Cyborg laughs and rubs BB's hair, making it a mess. He fixes it with his purple comb and tried to flirt with Raven, who slaps him. Then, Robin hears an alarm from his communicator. It was Brother Blood, their worst nemesis. They all left the pizza place, after paying of course and went off to fight Blood.

* * *

Team Seven just returned from a week long mission, which required them to escort an elderly back into his village unharmed by Lady Tsunade. Naruto Uzumaki was the hyperactive one in the group while Sasuke was the bad boy leader and the strongest and Sakura Haruno was the peace maker and the smartest one in Team Seven, along with being the only girl in the group. Sasuke went to go training while Naruto stops him, saying he should come hang with him and Sakura. Sasuke brushes them off, saying he didn't have time to hang with such idiots. Naruto huffs at him, saying he shouldn't do that to his teammates. Sakura tried to break it up, but Sasuke was already leaving. Sighing, she decides to leave as well. Naruto looks at the both of them and grabs their arms, dragging them into Ichiraku's with him. After paying for all three of them, Naruto smiles at his friends and pats their backs. Sakura smiles and Sasuke smirks a little. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke leaves, only to nearly get ran over by Rock Lee and Maito Gai. Naruto laughs at his embarrassment while Sakura giggles a little and helps him up. Thanking her, Sasuke chases after Naruto and Lee. They all ran around and Sakura tries to stop them.

* * *

Brother Blood was later defeated before hitting the Titans with a powerful beam which sent them into a strange place. Raven growls and BB and Cy were freaking out. Robin calms everyone down and looks around to ask for directions and to tell them where they were at. Along he met four kids chasing each other...


	2. Chapter 2

Robin approaches the three young kids, who stopped to stare at the weird-looking teenage boy, and tries to ask them for directions, but they look at him with confusion, for they didn't know what nor where he was talking about. He sighs and thanks them for their time. As he tells the Titans the bad news, Cyborg and Beastboy were freaking out again. Raven grabs them by the ear and yells at them, telling them to shut the hell up or else.

"Damn Mama," says BB, rubbing his ear. "Got a good grip on you!"

"Careful, B. She's scarier than she looks.", whispers Cy, who was too busy staring at Rae, whose eyes were raging red with fire. The boys shutter with fear, for Rae was the scariest also. Starfire looks at them back and forth then finally calmed her friends down, suggesting that we should explore the village and learn their cultures. The rest of the Titans all shrug their shoulders and follow Star's advice and follow her. They look around and decide to eat in this little restaurant, owned by an elderly man and his young daughter. They sat and told the man, named Teuchi that they were newcomers and were hoping for them to show The Titans the way back to Jump City. Not being able to help them, Teuchi shakes his head and apologizes for the inconvenience. Ayame, Teuchi's young daughter at nineteen, offers them free ramen since they didn't have any type of Japanese currency. The Titans thank them but Cyborg and Beastboy were acting picky, for they were so used to their love of pizza. Ayame looks at the young boys and urges them to try the ramen. The boys slowly smile at the pretty girl and ate the ramen happily. Cy and BB were very happy and hugged Ayame. Strangely blushing at both boys, she hugs them back before her father separates them. Apologizing for his teammates behavior, Robin thanks them again and leaves with his friends while dragging BB by his collar and Cy by his ear. The Titans split up to explore again but Robin wanted to investigate. He needed answers and he needed them **NOW**! He checks his communicator and finds out that Blood was terrorizing Jump City with Gizmo and the HIVE Academy kids! He groans and tries to call The Titans East. Only able to contact Bumblebee and Aqualad, he tells them about the news about The HIVE. They nod at him and commands the other Titans to go after Blood and reassures Robin that they will be defeated. Never underestimating them for a minute, he wishes them good luck and turns off his communicator then later sees the same three kids from earlier. He approaches the pink haired girl and says hello to her. She blushes at him and shyly waves at the tall spiky haired bad boy, remembering him quite well. The dark haired boy stares at both of them and glares at the teenager. The blonde spiky haired boy stood in front of the both of them, noting jealousy and introduces them as Team Seven: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Robin nods at the two boys and shakes the girl's hand. She smiles at him politely and blushes. Sasuke growls lowly and asks him what the hell does he want. Naruto bonks him on the head, apologizing for his friend's attitude and that he doesn't act fondly to anybody like him and Sakura. Reacting to his bonk on the head, Sakura hits him back and tells him to stop it. Robin gets the kids to calm down and asks for their help.

"That depends. What's in it for us?", asks Naruto.

"Naruto, if you don't shut up! Sorry for my idiot friend...mister...?", says Sakura.

"Robin."

"Mister Robin-san. Do you need any help?"

"Ah, yes. Me and my friends were hit with this strange beam by one of our enemies and we ended up here in this village and we don't know how to get back."

"We don't know how to help, but we can show you around.", Sakura says, taking Robin by his hand. "Right, you guys?"

"Aw what? Why do we have to help out..?!", complains Naruto. Sakura growls at him, making him shut his mouth quickly and Sasuke lags behind as they show Robin around. Something inside was bubbling hatred and jealousy of this new guy but didn't want it to show, for he'll never hear the end of it from Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

As the three friends show Robin around the village, he thanks them and tries to get back to his friends and gather up some intel on Blood. Sakura stops him and wants to show around some more. The two boys look at their teammate with confusion. What has gotten into their pink-haired friend? She blushes and tries to hide her face. Robin blushes and says that he guess that it wouldn't hurt to look around again. Sakura smiles and shows him around, later bumping into Starfire, who was dressed into a beautiful purple kimono dress that was down to her feet and had her long reddish hair pinned up. Robin's mouth almost dropped then he came back into reality. He shakes his head and introduces the kids to her. She happily waves and bows down the traditional Japanese way. Feeling sadden that she couldn't speak their language, she hatched an idea and used her lip contact idea on Naruto, making her speak fluent Japanese! She and Naruto managed to keep a decent conversation in Japanese and the others were shocked, apart from Robin, whom had an experience like Naruto and was a witness to it. After they were done with their conversation, Naruto was gushing useless words and his face was as red as a beet. Sakura shakes her head and apologizes for her friend's behavior. Starfire tells her that Naruto was okay and his timidity was adorable. Just then, they were greeted by a masked heroine who was dressed as an Anbu. Her short black leggings were intimidating the boys, for her legs were physically fit and she was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and gray vest, which showed little of her chest, along with black fingerless gloves and a mask that resembled a bear. She gives them the peace sigh with her fingers as she twirls a kunai knife around like an acrobat. The boys were still looking at her. Sakura shakes her head in frustration as she asks Starfire if Robin has always acted like this in front of girls. Starfire shakes her head no and wonders why would Robin act this strange in front of Raven. Robin shakes his head and awakes from his daydream. _Raven?!_ She looked AMAZING in Japanese attire! He now felt silly a bit when he saw her as he apologizes. Raven forgives him then eyes the young boys looking at her. Glaring at them with her feisty eyes, Sasuke turns his head and grabs Naruto's head so he can turn it. Nearly slap-boxing each other, Sakura pulls them apart and apologizes again. Starfire lays a hand on the poor girl's shoulder and reassures her that things are going to be okay. Starfire's kindness reminded Naruto of Sakura and thought that they could be like twins. All of them heard Beastboy's complaining voice for a distance and ran to it. They found him being teased by a boy with a short-like black ponytail and a boy with red paint on his face accompanied by his puppy. It turns out that the boys were playing cards with BB and Cyborg and the Titan boys lost to the smart kid while the boy with the dog was laughing at them. BB was saddened by their teasing, so Cy had to step in and scold the boys. The red-fanged boy got cocky with the two teens and challenged them. The ponytailed groaned and tried to stop his friend. Quickly annoyed, the boy stopped by his friend's demand. BB and Cy sighed under their breath before quickly realizing that their leader was watching the two boys. Begging for forgiveness, Robin told the boys to stop embarrassing themselves and get off their knees. Thanking him, they both cried and hugged each other then their leader. Asking the two boys what their names were, Robin was curious. Introducing the ponytailed boy as Shikamaru Nara and the boy with the dog as Kiba Inuzuka and the puppy Akamaru, Naruto whispers in his ear to watch out for them because they're **both** tricky and sneaky. Managing to overhear Naruto, Kiba grabs him by the front of his orange jacket and says that he oughta sock him for talking shit about him, but wasn't because he didn't want to get in trouble by his sensei. Letting him go, he left with Shikamaru, who was picking at BB for choosing his attire: a green kimono shirt and purple pants. Cy couldn't wear anything, for he was half-robot. BB stares at Rae then flirts with her. Rae points the kunai at BB's chest. He takes it from her and starts to play with it. Warning that he'll hurt himself, she takes it back. Taking it from Raven again, he twirls it around by the end. Grabbing it from Beastboy and scolding at him, Cyborg politely gives the kunai back to Raven and tells BB to respect her like a lady. Apologizing to her, he hugs her. Not feeling bad to break them up, Sasuke reminds them that they needed to leave if they wanted to get back into their dimension. Hinting jealousy in his voice, Naruto agrees with him, knowing that their villain was still on a rampage. The Titans agree with them and try to think of a plan to get back to Jump City. Calling The Titans East, Robin tries to contact Bumblebee, but there was no response. Trying again, there was still no response. Robin contacts Aqualad, but he wasn't responding either! Robin grumbles and hangs up. Brother Blood must of gotten the Titans East. They have to get back before something bad happens! Cyborg thought that if they came here by one of Blood's stupid machines, that they have to make another machine to zap them back into Jump City. Naruto and Sakura wanted to come with them to help out. Robin was skeptical about them coming at first but later gave in to Sakura. She blushed and thanks him. Sasuke growls in secret, for he didn't want to go with the Titans, for he had a hatred for Robin, but he didn't want to show Naruto that he was a coward, so he agrees to go just to get it done and over with. Admiring Sasuke's attitude and quirkiness, Raven nudges him and tells him that Blood's not really a threat but was a challenge so be prepared. He nods and gives her his trademark smirk. At that, all of Team Seven and the Titans start to gather up materials to make the machine and get to Jump City before Brother Blood takes over and he wins once for all.


	4. Chapter 4

Managing to find multiple parts to the machine they were building, Cyborg worked up a sweat as he builds a strong and powerful machine with his own two hands. Wiping sweat from his forehead, he turns to tell the Titans that the machine was ready and working properly. The Titans cheer and Team Seven cheer along with them. Except for Sasuke, who growls under his breath. Naruto was looking at him and pulled him to the side. Sasuke was telling him to get off, but Naruto refused. He asks Sasuke what was going on with him. Sasuke scoffs at his teammate and storms off. Naruto grabs on his arm and yells at his behavior. Sasuke rolls his eyes and walks off, eventually bumping into Raven. Scrambling to his feet, he helps her up and apologizes. Raven forgives him and smiles at him after. He blushes and smirks. They both walk together and talked for a while. Sasuke was starting to be interested in Raven mysteriously. He didn't understand why but it was happening to him. As they were back with the group, Robin tries to figure out how it works with Cyborg's help and expertise, of course. They manage to get it up and running. The Titans all high-five each other. The Titans all kept on their Japanese garbs while Robin was the only one whose still wearing his superhero outfit. As they position themselves to get blasted by the machine, Sasuke looked tense, as if he didn't want to go. For he knew that if they win...Raven has to leave. He shakes the thoughts out of his head and stands next to her as they get blasted to Jump City to stop Brother Blood and the HIVE Academy.

* * *

All of Jump City was being token over by the HIVE. Brother Blood was standing in the middle of Downtown Jump City, laughing along side with some of his students: Jinx ( a girl with the powers of causing bad luck and misfortune and Cyborg's "little crush"), Mammoth (the strongest one in the HIVE with muscles and was over six feet), SeeMore ( a boy with one eye, like a cyclops, who can blasts eye beams), Billy Numerous (a boy who can multiply himself into millions), and Gizmo (the leader and the smartest and most high-tech). They all laugh, not noticing the Titans and Team Seven. They saw the Titans East tied together on a fire hydrant. Sakura was cutting the rope with her kunai knife. Robin was encouraging her to keep up the good work. Sakura smiles at him and manages to free them. Mas and Menos (Spanish twin brothers who have the power of speed) run around the pink-haired girl and hug her. Sakura giggles and tells them you're welcome. Sasuke growls lowly and Aqualad (a boy who can communicate with sea animals) pats him on the back while telling him not to get so easily jealous. Blushing hardly, Sasuke growls and tells him to back off and mind his own damn business. Raven grabs a hold of his shoulders and tells him to listen to Aqualad and that they're just kids. Sasuke sighs and thanks her. How was it that he was so at peace with Raven and not at peace with the others? Bumblebee ( a former HIVE Academy member and possesses the powers to shrink down to the size of a bee) looks Cyborg up and down and tells the others she's thankful for having friends like them. Speedy ( a bad boy archer and Robin's enemy) smooths his orange hair and tells Bumblebee to cut the crap and that they should get to the fight. Noticing Sakura, he pulls a red rose from behind her ear and puts it behind her ear and sooths her long pink strand of hair back, thanking her for saving them. She blushes and nods to him. Naruto, Sasuke AND Robin grew **extremely** jealous. Naruto thanks Speedy for his gift for Sakura before pushing him away from her and says to them, "Let's kick some ass, guys!" Cyborg and Beastboy agree with the knucklehead, cheering along with him. Raven shakes her head and tells them to shut up before they get caught. Too late. They were caught in Jinx's powers as they were thrown into one of Blood's cages. Naruto was punching the bars, only to get shocked by them. Sasuke used his Fire Style jutsu but his fireballs were going in **all** directions, ending up hitting Beastboy. Extinguishing the flames with her powers, Raven glares at Sasuke. Sighing to himself, he felt as if he let Raven down. Just then, they were face to face...with...Brother Blood.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well. Well. The titans managed to return. With...a bunch of kids..."

Team Seven glared at the villain.

"We're not useless as you think!", boasts Naruto.

"Unlike someone we know.", mumbles Sasuke under his breath.

"What was that, Sasuke...?"

"You heard me."

"Guys, not now...", whines Sakura.

Sasuke was struggling to get out of Jinx's powers, managing to get his kunai and hit her on the arm. Clutching her arm, she accidently lets our heroes go. Getting together in a group, Robin plans for the Titans East and the other Titans stick with Team Seven to make an ambush. Sasuke, not listening, decides to go after Brother Blood on his own. Aiming for his throat, he says, "Prepare to die, Brother Scum." Brother Blood smirks at the twelve year old boy and hits him on the chest. Grabbing his arm, he twists it and puts a leg on his back. Making him get on his knees. "Now beg for mercy."

"Sasuke," says Robin. "you don't know what you're up against. Blood's no ordinary foe."

"Shut up. I know what I'm doing. I don't need some pretty faced teenager tell me what to do."

"No, but you need friends and guidance. We're here for that, Sasuke."

Putting a hand on the young boy's shoulder, he smiles at him. Sasuke huffs and smacks his hand off of his shoulder, saying he didn't need anyone telling him on how he should feel towards others. "You're not the boss of me. I don't need anyone standing in my way." Blood gutted Sasuke when he was distracted by Robin. He grunts and says, "Look at what you made me do, stupid!"

"I'm not the stupid one-"

"Yea, ya are! Just shut up and leave me alone already! Can't you see you're just an embarrassment to your own team. Not having any powers! You're just worthless. Why are you even living?!"

"Enough, Sasuke.", says Raven, putting her hand on his shoulder like Robin. He swats it away as well. Raven was shocked but had gotten upset instead. "Fine. Don't listen. Let's go, you guys."

The Titans East went after the HIVE kids while the other Titans with Naruto and Sakura were scheming up a plan to take down Blood. As Robin was read y to go after Brother Blood, he was gone. He must of escaped when they were arguing over Sasuke. He growls and asks Naruto if Sasuke was always this way. He nods but tells him not to worry. "Sasuke always does this. It's not new."

"Sasuke will be okay if he calms down.", says Sakura, putting her hand on his chest. Robin smiles at the pink-haired girl and thanks the both of them.

"Not to break up the lovefest, but where is your little angry friend, bros?", asks Beastboy. Robin scans the area and groans. "He must of gone after Brother Blood on his own."

"What are we going to do?", asks Starfire.

"Take care of the HIVE.", says Raven as she puts on her Anbu mask. "I'll look out for him."

"You're looking real sexy in that mask, Mama.", flirts Beastboy. Raven slaps Beastboy's cheek then kisses it.

"Thanks, Garfield...but try not to keep your hopes up."


	6. Chapter 6

"Sasuke! Where are you, dammit?!"

Raven was scanning the Jump City perimeter but he was nowhere to be found.

"Sasuke, you better be nowhere near Blood. Robin TOLD you not to be cocky! I TOLD you to be careful...why don't you ever listen to anyone? Please tell me..."

She looks around again until she hears a boy screaming.

"SASUKE!"

She runs to the sound of the young boy's voice. Only to see him being tied up near Blood's side.

She hid herself behind a brick building. Blood was torturing him. Making him beg for mercy.

"Sasuke. Uchiha. Did you really think that you could stop me by yourself...? Do you know who I am? I'm the incredible Brother Blood! Teacher in the HIVE Academy!"

"I know. Rachel told me about you...I mean, Raven. Grr...SHUT UP! It's none of your damn business!"

"It sure is my business. I've heard a lot about you and the Uchihas…the powerful and the most hatred-filled..."

"Shut up about my clan, Blood!"

"The Uchihas...the hatred clan. The one with the traitor. Who murdered his own line..."

"Shut up about Itachi!"

He jumps on his tied feet and bites him on the hand. Blood staggers back. Growling at the shinobi prodigy.

Sasuke manages to untie the rope off his wrists and ankles as he manages to punch Blood in the jaw.

He staggers backward and laughs as he tries to hypnotize him. Feeling the hypnosis, Sasuke tries to shake it off. Raven appears behind Blood, chops him in the back of the neck, making him unconscious, she grabs Sasuke away from the villain and hides behind the same building that she came from. She was highly pissed at the shinobi prodigy.

"What. The. Hell, Sasuke?! Are you that fuckin' stupid?! I mean, what is wrong with you, dammit?! You've got to be the dumbest person...well... _second_ dumbest person that I've ever met! Compared to Beastboy! And he's...ugh. Sasuke. You're cool. And I like you. But, you're just...too...angry. I'm sorry. That doesn't mean you can't ask me out in a few more years..."

She hugs the boy and kisses his cheek. Sasuke blushes and smirks at the gothic teenager, who was still wearing her Japanese garb.

As they went back to the fight, they saw their friends intertangled with the HIVE kids. Jinx was hoaxing Naruto with her mind games, as he was tangled in her bad luck juju.

Gizmo was messing around with Sakura, tying her up with his micro-rope. As she was tied up, she was struggling to get her kunai from her back pocket.

"Damn...", she mumbles. "Sasuke! Raven! Help!"

Raven runs as she did a fancy cartwheel and lands with ease as she helps untie the young shinobi adolescent with long beautiful pink hair.

Sasuke eyes Raven secretly and admires her integrity. As Sakura thanks her, she comes after Jinx, who was messing with Naruto. BB and Cy were helping, but managed to get into Mammoth's way.

The tall muscular boy grins at them as he carries BB by the front of his green kimono and throws him into Cyborg, who manages to catch his little buddy. Thanking him, Beastboy turns into a elephant and grabs Mammoth. Mammoth bites BB's trunk. He turns into his normal self as he rubs his nose and cries out in pain and agony.

Robin was trying to find Brother Blood, but he was nowhere to be found. He growls as he was trying to locate him, only to be startled by Starfire's touch.

He quickly turns around and apologizes for his startled nature. Starfire giggles and accepts his apology. Hugging him, she says that he shouldn't have to worry anymore. They've gotten things under control. As much as Robin anted to believe her, he couldn't. Not yet anyway. He just couldn't himself to ease, knowing that a deranged villain was on the loose right now and he had to deal with a knucklehead blonde, a bad boy who does whatever the hell he wants, and a shy kunoichi who doesn't understand her feelings yet.

He sighs to himself, but Starfire touches his shoulder again and wraps her arms around his waist from behind him. Robin was looking at her as she buries her face into his shoulders and neck. Robin as starting to fall in love with her. More than he's ever fallen in love with anyone. But yet. There was Sakura. Who was starting to fall for him and drop her feelings for Sasuke. She felt that even though he and Sasuke sort of act the same: resentful towards others but yet a very determined leader that won't stop until the job is done, he was more kind and friendly than Sasuke. Though Robin was a circus boy and left in the hands of the orphanage, he has learned to grow and mature as a person. That's what made him a great crime fighter and better teammate.

He was startled by the sound of his communicator going off. He picks it up and found Brother Blood's signal.

"Star. It's Blood. Let's get the others and stop him once and for all!"

Starfire and Robin came to the docks, where Blood was found. He was next to a strange machine, which resembled the one that he used on the Titans. But he wasn't alone. He was with Slade and Brain.

The Brain was one of the all-tie worst villains, not only he was a giant brain inside of a robot, but he was highly smart for a supervillain.

Slade, on the other hand, was more powerful that the Brain and Brother Blood combined. Not only was he the Titans' arch nemesis...he was Robin's worst nemesis as well. He had more problems with Slade than any other villain. Having worked for him before against his own will, of course.

"What are you up to, Blood?!", screams Robin as he and Starfire both approached him and the other villains.

"Ah, Robin. Did you miss your favorite villain?", asks Blood sarcastically.

"Slade's more of my favorite villain than you."

"Aw. So sweet.", says Slade.

"Don't be so modest. Slade, you're a creep.", says Star. "You're the animal that nobody wants to be the near."

"Nice one, Star.", whispers Robin. She smiles at the spiky-haired hero.

"What are you gonna do with that thing...?"

"Ah, I see you're interested in my machine. I want to send all of Jump City into a deep abyss. Send them all into the ground six feet under."

"Why do you need these two idiots?"

"So they can stop you."

Slade goes after Robin while Star was left to face the Brain. She was using her eyebeams but they didn't have any effect on the stupid robot. He was moving too fast for the Tamaranian alien princess.

Robin threw one of his birdarangs at the robot to aide his friend. She thanks him as he was facing Slade, who had a sword in his hand. As they were going face to face with each other, Robin was trying his hardest not to get neither stabbed nor cut, so he tries to dodge every blow that Slade. But little did they realize that Blood was trying to distract them from their mission.

Blood was going away with his stupid machine, only to be followed by Sasuke Uchiha. He taps on his shoulder. Blood quickly turns around and sees the young prodigy as he waves with a smirk on his face.

The rest of Team Seven were with him as they were going to stop Brother Blood. Naruto punches him in the gut while Sakura ties his wrists with rope.

Team Seven high-five each other as they capture the villain. Robin and Starfire also manage to capture Slade and Brain without hurting themselves.

After the three villains were arrested along with the HIVE Academy, Titans East were cheering along with BB and Naruto. Raven sighs to herself as Star puts a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be alright."

"Damn, right."

Cyborg was getting Blood's machine as he was ready to send Team Seven back into Konoha.

"Will you guys visit?", asks Sakura.

"Maybe. If you let us, yo.", says BB.

"The more, the merrier.", says Naruto.

Robin sticks his hand in front of the trio. Naruto and Sakura shook it, but Sasuke was being resistant. He looks at Raven, who was smiling at him. He smirks at her then finally shakes Robin's hand. Smiling at the trio, he waves along with his crew as they say goodbye to Team Seven.

 **The End!**


End file.
